Like You Mean It
by Darveymylove
Summary: A heated fight in the file room leads to...


"Donna," Harvey hissed, taking long strides as he tailed her through the halls of Specter Litt, "Donna stop-"

She increased her pace again, heels clicking sharply as she strode determinedly away from him. He could see the tension forming in her shoulders, the backless, silk dress she wore not leaving much to the imagination, exposing the creamy skin of her upper back, speckled with vast constellation of freckles.

"Harvey, stop following me." She snapped, turning her head quickly to the side, her eyes narrowed in a harrowing glare, lips pursed and tight.

Unrelenting, he followed her round the corner, as she stormed into the file room, swinging the door shut behind her in a futile attempt to shut him out. He raised the palm of his hand, catching the door before it could slam in his face.

"Donna!" He repeated, his voice more strained, more assertive. She turned on the the spot, staring down at him with her head held high, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Cameron, his current secretary, he looked petrified, mouth agape, his eyes darting between Donna and Harvey, not quite sure who he was more intimidated by.

"Out." Growled Harvey, never taking his eyes off Donna. He scrambled away, dropping half his copies as he ran.

Harvey slammed the door behind, locking it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Donna spat, as Harvey turned again to face her.

"We're gonna talk about it," he replied, stepping slightly closer, "and we're gonna talk about it right now."

"There's nothing to talk about." She retorted, shifting from one leg to the other. She tried to act casual, but already she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"We can't just ignore what happened, you know that as well as I do!"

"Why not!" She shrieked, "that's what we do, we go about our lives we act **_normal_** , it's worked for us so far I don't see why-"

"Donna, the other night - at the wedding-"

"I get it Harvey!" Her voice rose of her own accord, giving the game away, "it was a mistake," she turned on her heel, moving among the shelving units as if looking for shelter, "A stupid, immature, drunken mistake."

She hears him on the other side of the unit, mirroring her every movement, catching brief glimpse of his shadow from behind the boxes of files that separate them.

"Donna I-"

The gravity of what had happened, of what they had done, and _said_ , seems to hit her all at once, like a blow to the stomach, and suddenly they're standing face to face. As if the figurative wall that stood between them for the last 13 years had finally crumbled.

"You wanna talk about it?" She spits, "fine, let's talk about it. Let's talk about how you used me. The same way you've been using me for over a decade. You need me for this, you need me for that, well I'm sick of it Harvey!"

"Donna I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"I'm not finished!" The cold tone of her voice sends a violent chill down his spine, shutting him up, "do you know what that felt like? I thought - _I guess I was stupid_ \- but I thought it meant something, I thought that if it ever did happen again, I _we_ ever happened again, that it'd be for real," her words cut deep, but still he couldn't seem to find his voice, "so imagine how it felt, for me to wake up the next morning and find you gone."

"I- I'm sorry I was scared-"

"Oh bullshit!" She yelled, she could feel the hot tears stinging in her eyes, she willed herself not to let them fall, "I can't do this anymore-"

She turned to leave, her red hair flying wildly behind her like angry flames. He reached after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her round. She raised another hand to slap him, but he anticipated the move catching her other wrist before she could pull back.

"I swear to God Harvey Specter if you don't let me go-"

"I don't regret it." Finally. The words that had been on the tip of his tongue since he saw her that day had slipped out, "I don't regret what we did Donna, it was stupid of me to leave, I was afraid - afraid that you would reject me, but I don't think it was a mistake."

"Harvey," she breathes, her eyes flicking down to his mouth briefly.

Without warning, his lips are crashing down on hers, the bare skin of her back hitting the cold metal shelving as she backs up, hands tangling in his gelled hair.

She feels his tongue sliding along her bottom lip, seeking access, she willingly complies, deepening the kiss, her right hand falling to his back, pulling him flush against her.

She feels his hands roaming her body, one pulling at the straps of her dress, the other skillfully hiking up her skirt. His soft, wet lips drop to her neck, exploring every curve of her chest, as he pulls her dress lower.

Following suit, she fumbles with the knot of his tie, pulling it from him with an air of aggression, nearly ripping the buttons of his Tom Ford shirt as she goes, slipping her fingers beneath the expensive material, feeling every inch of his toned upper body.

She feels his fingers, beginning a teasing caress on the inside of her thigh, rising slowly in circles, his name falls from her parted lips in a desperate plea, breathing heavily as his mouth continued to work wonders on her chest.

In an instant he's slid her panties to the side, two digits invading her most private area, causing her back to snap into a perfect arch, hands gripping his shoulders for support.

"We - should - n't - be - do - ing - this-" she hissed through gritted teeth between each thrust of his hand.

He pulled away from her, a frustrated whine escaping her at the loss of contact. Standing back, Harvey revels in the sight of her, face flushed, chest heaving, pupils wide with pleasure.

He inched closer again, hands raised in surrender. Leaning in he whispered, "tell me to stop."

Before he could react he felt her hand on the back of his neck, their mouths colliding once again, her other hand falling to his belt, undoing the buckle without breaking her rhythm. Donna bit down on his bottom lip as she gently slipped her hand inside his boxers, "Don't stop." She sighed, and it was all he needed to hear.

He groaned at the gesture, gripping her waist as he hoisted her up further, their lips still fused together.

They moved together towards their climaxes, the shelving that supported them swaying with every thrust. He felt her walls clenching agonizingly around his length, telling him exactly what he needed to know. Harvey moved his hand between her legs, pressing down hard on that sweet sensitive spot, all while sucking on the point on her neck, that he knew was her weakness.

Donna came hard, and loud, so much so that Harvey returned his mouth to hers for his final thrusts, muffling the sounds of her pleasure.

She collapsed into his arms, head falling into the crook of his neck, both panting as they came down from their high.

"I meant it." Harvey breathed, after a few moments, leaning back slightly.

Donna lifted her head, her eyes wide with curiosity, "meant what?" She asked quietly, as though afraid of the answer she would receive.

"What I said the other night," he paused, watching as realization consumed her face, "I want you to know, I didn't say it because I was drunk, or sad, or lonely, I said because I love you, I have for a long time now, and I thought," he smirked, she didn't miss the way his cheeks grew slightly pink with blush, "well, I thought it was about time you knew it."

She returned the smile, fingers brushing softly over the curve of his jaw as she studied his eyes this is real she told herself, sure she must be dreaming.

"I love you too." She replied, biting her lip like a shy teenager, he leaned in again, capturing her lips in another kiss, gentle and more innocent then before, closing their eyes, enjoying the newfound closeness.

"Well that's a relief." He joked, helping her to pull the straps of her dress back into place, as she redid the buttons on his shirt.

"I can't believe we just did that," she laughed, as she tightened his tie, "it's a good thing you locked the door."

"Always one step ahead." He winked.

"Come on," she said, turning and picking up the files she'd earlier discarded, "you can help me make my copies."

"You know I don't know how to work that machine," He whined, handing her the rest of the files as she turned on the copier, "although, I'm open to helping if it gives me an excuse to follow you in here more often.."

"No-" she snapped, "absolutely not, get that idea out of your head, **_this_** ," she gestured around the room, "was a one-time thing."

He titled his head, shooting her his infamous puppy dog eyes, pursing his lips, "We'll see about that Paulsen."

She narrowed her eyes in a smile, "I'm sure we will Specter."


End file.
